Zwellinians
Zwellinians are a race of humanoid extraterrestrials that were the previous antagonists of the book Genetical. Appearance Zwellinians appear as purple, with black eye shields protecting their eyes and two small holes on their face serving as a nose. They vary in stature, ranging from 4 feet tall to 7 feet tall. Among the public, Zwellinians usually wear whatever they please, though if they're in the Government or military, they're required to wear an orange and yellow jumpsuit with a purple star on the corner of the left side of the jumpsuit. = Abilities Like their Reticulian predecessors, Zwellinians are able to use Mind Projection and time distortion at will, as well as shapeshifting, telekinesis, and telepathy. Unlike their Reticulian creators though, the usage of a Zwellinian's abilities is restricted by the law, while the usage of their creators' abilities is not restricted by the law. Society Culture Zwellinian Culture is similar to human culture, in which both cultures have internet-like systems, governments, religions, and education systems (though it is not required to go to school on Zwellinia). Even though most of the population lives in one giant city, there are some Zwellinian tribes that have decided to outcast themselves from society itself and live in the wild. Acts like these are particularly frowned upon in the Zwellinian Culture. Zwellinians primarily speak and write in English, though some Zwellinians (usually the ones in outcasted tribes) can communicate with each other through clicks and chirps. Government For almost all of its lifespan, the Zwellinian Government has been a democracy. The government allowed every Zwellinian to be free, with the ability to choose their own jobs, choose their own clothes, and much more. That is until Tarae disrupted the flow of democracy when, in 2009, he killed the previous leader in his sleep and claimed ownership of the Zwellinian Government. Tarae created a dictatorship that put overly-strict limitations on the citizens of Zwellinia and kept that dictatorship going for 60 years until he was killed by Kettoricha. After the death of Tarae, most Zwellinians chose to stay on Earth, while the others that decided to stay on Zwellinian either established a new government or live among the outcasted tribes. Some remaining high ranking members of the old Zwellinian government were not happy with Tarae's death and the "rescue" of the citizens of Zwellinia. Like the other Zwellinians that stayed back on Zwellinia, they too established their own dictatorships across Zwellinia, though they quickly fell apart due to the lack of citizens that occupied the separate governments. All Known Zwellinians * Mercury * Mars * Venus * Saturn * Jupiter * Kettoricha * Omnes * Jack * Tarae * Natsho Yeena * Natsha Zeena Trivia * The Zwellinians are a sub-species of the Reticulians, or more commonly referred to as "Grey Aliens". * Both Zwellinians and humans share the ability called "Mind Projection". * Even though creatures like Kettoricha and Soleern aren't humanoid, they're still considered Zwellinians. * The word "Zwellinia" was inspired by the name of Pokemon called Zweilous . * The Zwellinians were originally going to be humans. Category:Extraterrestrial Races Category:Characters